The Witness
by AngelEyes0665
Summary: Callie heard them kill the store owner. She saw the knife in his heart. She witnessed it all. Now...she's gonna be next to die.


Chapter 1

Callie Smith's white nikes slapped against the wet pavement as she walked to work. It was another rainy day in DarkLand View, just like it's title, always a dark view. Callie wasn't one of the fancy rich kids who lived in LovelyLane, or one of the ordinary kids who lived in Marland View, she was one of the downers. Who lived in the worst part of town, Darkland View. The streets weren't as ordinary as Marland View's or fancy bricks like Lovely Lane. It was nothing but a dirt path, but they thought it was fancy to build a sidewalk.

Callie Smith was plain looking. Nothing nice and nothing special. She had shoulder-length tangley like Bruenette hair, with dark deep brown eyes. Callie had a tan complexion and was petite sized. Her mother, Mrs. Smith, would have loved the thought of Callie being a cheerleader. But, Callie just didn't fit in with the "popular" crew at Marland View High. She wasn't an downcaster, but she wasn't popular. Callie of course had some friends, her best friend Jackie Cho, who was Chinese-American, had longer black hair with brown eyes.

Jackie Cho always had a new boyfriend. She actually was from Marland View, but if you were popular, you would think Jackie hung out with the LovelyLane kids. No one would ever think that Jackie hung out with someone from Darkland View. Then, there was Callie's other best friend. Calvin McClain. He was an tall athletic african-american boy, with braids to the back that was always kept up. All the girls went crazy over Calvin, he was the football star of the team.

Calvin lived in Lovely Lane, but he doesn't hang out much with the rich kids. In fact, Calvin acts like he isn't rich. His father may have a billion dollars off his billion-dollar company, but Calvin doesn't even get 20 bucks from his father! Mr. McClain wants Calvin to earn money, not just recieve it like the other kids do. Callie always had a crush on Calvin. But she would never admit it, to him or to Jackie. So, here she was, walking to work. Her mom had to used the car today, probably to find another job.

It takes Callie's mom 3 jobs to keep the house up. Callie always have to find a job too, just to keep herself up. Callie's father, Mr. Smith, is an alcoholic. He lays around all day and drinks bottles of alcohol all night. Nothing much special about him, Callie thinks all the time. Her thoughts wondered back to the rain, falling carelessly on her hair. Callie saw the small wooden-shackled looking store and ran up to the glass door. Her soaking wet hand, reached for the brass knobed and turned it.

A man with greasy looking oily hair smiled at her from the front counter. Callie tried to put on her best smile. "Hello, Callie. You're late." He added. Callied nodded at Mr. Fisher. She knew she was late, she had to walk nearly 4 blocks! Mr. Fisher was an middle-aged man with piercing grey eyes and light pale skin. He was sort of creepy, but he payed Callie more than she should earn.

Callie slipped on her blue and white work robe he had handed to her, and walked behind the cash register. Her eyes fixed upon the sign in the store that read "Buy 1 Pepsi get 1 Free!" and smiled. She had designed that sign herself. The bell rang and an old lady walked in. She smiled and asked for a lottery ticket. Callie smiled at her when she left.

The phone rang. Callie jumped at first when Mr. Fisher picked it up. "Hello?" He started. "Yes, uh-huh. Uh-huh. She's in the hospital? Needs me? Yes. On my way, thanks alot!" Mr. Fisher began talking. He hung up the reciever and grabbed his coat from the hook behind Callie.

Mr. Fisher began to open the store door and glanced back at Callie. "Callie, I'm going to the hospital to see my mother. I need you to look after the store. Can I trust you?" He asked, his grey eyes pleading with her.

"Yes, sir, you can trust me." Callie said and waved him away. Mr. Fisher closed the door and his figure became distant and distant. Callie breathed an huge sigh of relief and stared at some of the candy on the racks.

Well, what Mr. Fisher doesn't know won't hurt him. Callie picked up an bag of doritios and began eating some. It was so boring when there was no customers. Immeadiatley, a group of girls and boys walked into the store. She recognized some of them, they lived in Lovely Lane and went to her high school. "Welcome to Fisher's Corner, may I help you?" Callie asked politely.

"Yeah, where's that greasy haired man who stays here?" A girl with curly blonde hair named Silvia asked. "He's stepped out for a while, may I leave him a message?" Callie said, sounding as professional as she could.

"Yeah, tell him we said 'wasup'!" A boy with auburn brown hair said. He had on a joking smile which made him look even cuter. Callie smiled back at him, Robert Jackson, he was also from Lovely Lane.

"Okay, I'll tell him." Callie said. The group left out the store, Callie wondered why they dropped by. She remembered, Mr. Fisher was telling her how a big group of kids came in and destroyed his store.

Mr. Fisher went to report it and they got off the hook, probably because they were so rich and everyone knew them. The mayor was friends with one of the kid's parents!

Callie clasped her hands together in boredom. She was so lonely being in this store. "Maybe if I step out for a while, he won't be back anyways!" Callie said to herself.

She took of her robe and sat it on the ground. It must have stopped raining, Callie stepped outside and breathed the fresh air. But a thought came back to her, why would those Lovely Lane kids be here anyways.

They came in right after Mr. Fisher left. Callie looked at the garbarage right infront of her. She grabbed the trash can and heaved it toward the alley down the sidewalk.

She saw shadows moving and heard some muffled gasps. Callie held her breath and leaned against the wall, she heard Silvia's voice and then some other squeals.

"Tried to tell on us, old man?" Silvia said. Her voice getting sharper and sharper. Robert laughed and then Callie heard a voice gasping for air. "Come on, guys, let's go!" Another voice said. Callie still held herself against the wall, they walked right past her and into a black hummer and another black mustang.

Callie slipped into the alley as they pulled off.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the distance.

She saw the blue dumpster.

Callie opened it slightly and looked inside.

There was Mr. Fisher. A knife stabbed into his heart.

Callie felt hot tears sting into her eyes. A car pulled up.

"Hold on guys, I left my knife!" A voice said.

Callie felt fear come for her.

Robert stepped into the alley and looked at Callie.

"Guys!" He called. Callie was frozen in fear.

The other teens joined him and began to walk slowly towards Callie.

"She knows. She's saw the body." Robert said.

Silvia smirked and reached out for the kinfe in Mr. Fisher's heart.

She pulled it out and played with it.

Blood triggling down her fingers. She toyed with the knife dangerously.

Callie felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I say we torture her, not to tell anyone." A boy said with a smile.

"I swear, I won't tell what I saw!" Callie whispered out loud.

"Just incase, you know we're not joking..." Silvia replied.

She grabbed for Callie and stabbed her in the shoulder.

Callie let out a scream and crumpled to the floor.

She could tell she was losing blood, losing alot of it.

Callie closed her eyes, the pain was unbearable.

She don't think she could hold on to it any longer...everything went black...


End file.
